


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Fallen_Lilo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brief mention of depression, Christmas fic, Fluff, Liam's in the army, M/M, birthday surprise, lilo, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Lilo/pseuds/Fallen_Lilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years, 7 months, and 16 days. It’s been 3 years, 7 months, and 16 days since Liam’s been home, since Liam was deployed to Helmand, since Liam’s seen his husband. But that was soon to all end. Slowly, the War in Afghanistan was dwindling down, which could mean only one thing. <i>Home.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

3 years, 7 months, and 16 days. It’s been 3 years, 7 months, and 16 days since Liam’s been home, since Liam was deployed to Helmand, since Liam’s seen his husband. But that was soon to all end. Slowly, the War in Afghanistan was dwindling down, which could mean only one thing. _Home._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“C’mon, Lou, it’ll be fun,” Zayn insisted, nudging the older lad as he flicked his cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out with his boot. “Your family misses you, and there’s no way you’re staying home on your birthday… _again.”_

Louis huffed, slumping back against the wall, “I was busy last year and you know it.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to keep them warm. 

“You _chose_ to volunteer, on your birthday, to avoid a party. You’re coming this year, whether I have to drag you there or not.” Zayn furrowed his brows, turning to face Louis. He wasn’t letting Louis ruin his own birthday this year, not when the perfect present was awaiting his arrival. 

With an eye roll and a heavy sigh, Louis gave in, “fine. But, if I want to leave, you have to take me home. No questions asked.” He pointed a finger at Zayn before Zayn hooked their pinkies together with a smile. 

“Promise.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Louis first started dating Liam, he didn’t give Liam’s interest in the army much thought. They were young and it just seemed like a distant dream of Liam’s. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Louis when Liam started the application process; but it did catch him off guard for a few days before it slipped his mind again. He remembered Liam coming home upset over the fact that he may not be admitted, due to his kidney condition when he was younger. He then remembered Liam’s excitement the day he got the news he was being enlisted. That was the day Louis finally pulled his head out of his ass and realized that Liam’s dream was becoming reality. 

Louis proposed a month before Liam was due for training. He sent Liam on what seemed like a pointless scavenger hunt throughout London. Louis had Harry help him with the riddles and clues, setting them up all over. Louis was lucky to have a couple shops and workers in places they frequented help him also, making sure no one screwed with what Louis had set up in each location. The scavenger hunt took Liam to all his favorite places: a few museums, an ice cream parlor they had their first date at, and anything Louis deemed special to their relationship. Zayn was stuck with following Liam, making sure he didn’t get lost and was everywhere right on time. The trip ended with a ride on the London Eye. When Liam stepped into the pod, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Louis was down on one knee, ring box in hand. He began his speech as the pod slowly rose to the top of the wheel, and once it stopped, Louis popped the question. Liam had never been happier in his life. 

They got married a year later. Liam was deployed to Afghanistan two weeks after. 

Louis was lost the first few months without Liam. He was stuck at home with two over sized dogs and no puppy-for-a-husband. The dogs followed him around helplessly, just as lost as Louis was. There was no doubt in Louis’s mind that they missed Liam almost as much as Louis did. It felt like they were all Louis had left. Eventually, the lads -- Niall, Harry, and Zayn -- alternated nights at Louis’s, making sure he was taking care of himself, sleeping, and most importantly, alive. If it weren’t for them, Louis would be lying in his own bed for weeks with no motivation. Maybe he was depressed, but he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even to himself. 

Louis and Liam had no type of contact until Liam was four months gone. Louis had been curled up with Loki’s head on his chest and Watson laying on the floor in front of the couch when his phone rang. Louis had groaned and almost decided to ignore the call, thinking it was his mum or one of the lads. Louis would’ve hated himself forever if he didn’t answer the phone and missed Liam’s call. Hearing Liam’s voice had been the most amazing and heart breaking thing Louis had experienced. He was 90% sure he was in a drunken daze, dreaming and imagining Liam’s voice. They had both cried the twenty minutes Liam was allowed to talk. 

After that, the husbands had Skype calls once every few weeks. Liam hadn’t been allowed to give out his location, his address, to let Louis send him letters. Louis knew the general vicinity of where Liam was, but he wasn’t given specifics. The distance had put a strain on their relationship, but they made it work. No matter how many times Liam told him he wouldn’t blame Louis if he found someone better, Louis wouldn’t hear it. Louis would never betray Liam like that. Liam was the love of his life. He’d always wait for him.

The first Christmas without Liam was absolutely horrible. Louis wanted to be angry at Liam for leaving him during his birthday and the holidays. He wanted to yell and scream at Liam, but he couldn’t. There was no point. Liam was over 4,400 miles away. There was nothing Louis could do about it. The week of Christmas was a blur to Louis. He vaguely remembered his mum’s voice, her comforting hugs and warm cookies. He definitely remembered the bottle of whiskey he nursed the whole time. 

It got a bit easier the second year without Liam. Louis was back on his feet, working everyday to keep himself busy, volunteering at a local animal shelter Liam loved. Harry had even convinced -- well more like tricked -- Louis into joining a support group for family members of the armed forces. Since then, Louis had been going to the meetings once a week. He made friends with one of the younger wives; he would happily admit he was drawn to her baby more than her. It made him miss Liam more, wish he were here so they could start their family -- something they hadn’t even discussed yet. 

Louis still had his drawbacks over the years. When Liam missed a call or had to hang up too early, Louis found himself slipping back into his sadder state. He knew it wasn’t Liam’s fault; his job was demanding. 

Louis watched the news every morning. He paid close attention to any mention of the war. Louis couldn’t help the fire and jealousy he felt in the pit of his stomach when he heard of troops who were sent home. He was so incredibly jealous and angry that it wasn’t Liam’s turn. Every night he asked himself when it would be Liam’s turn. He started to wonder if Liam was ever going to come home. Every knock on his door and call to his phone was Louis’s worst nightmare waiting to happen. He dreaded the day he answered his door to find Liam wasn’t ever returning. That he was lost in combat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning of his birthday, Louis tried his hardest not to think too much of the empty space next to him in the bed. Normally it was filled by one of the dogs, never Liam, but he found nothing. His ears perked when he heard the sound of rustling in the kitchen and soon the sound of a kettle screeching. That only meant one thing: Harry. 

With a groan, Louis dragged himself out of bed and pulled the sleeves of one of Liam’s old jumpers over his hands and trudged his way to the kitchen. 

“Happy birthday!” Harry yelled the moment Louis walked in, striding over to the sleepy lad and wrapping him in his arms. “And, Merry Christmas.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’s sleep mussed hair before stepping back. “I’ve made you a lovely birthday breakfast and you’re going to eat every last bit of it.”

Louis glanced up at Harry as he was handed his morning tea. Louis sipped with a hum then sighed, “fine. Only because you made it. Zayn made me dinner a couple days ago and burned me good pans.” He sat at the table where Harry had set up a plate for him and grabbed the fork. 

“You know you shouldn’t allow him in your kitchen. I don’t know why he insists on cooking for you. He’s quite shit at it,” Harry teased with a smile and joined Louis with his own plate of food. Louis just shrugged and they ate in silence. Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off of Louis, dimples on display with how hard he was trying not to smile. The staring still made Louis uncomfortable. It took him a while to get used to all the sympathetic looks and sorrow in others’ eyes, but this, this was a new one. No one ever smiled like this when they looked at Louis. No one but Liam…

“What? You got a coat hanger stuck in your mouth or summat?” Louis asked with a hard frown, resisting the urge to tell Harry to cut it the fuck out.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, causing his hair to fall forward into his face. “Nothing.. Just happy to see you is all.” Louis didn’t believe it for a second. Something was going on and he didn’t like it. 

Once breakfast was eaten and cleaned up, Harry sent Louis off to take a shower and get dressed. Louis was reluctant, but he knew he had no choice. There was no way the boys were going to let Louis blow off another one of his birthdays. It had once been Louis’s favorite time of the year. He definitely enjoyed getting double the amount of presents for his birthday and Christmas. But without Liam there to share the cheer and fill him with excitement, Louis started to lose appeal for the events. 

Harry and Louis spent the first part of the morning taking the dogs on a walk. Even if Louis was shit at taking care of himself, he never once forgot to care for the animals. Liam would kill him if he let anything happen to them. They felt like Louis’s one connection to Liam and maybe they made it just the tiniest bit easier for Louis to cope with Liam gone. 

There was a fresh blanket of snow covering the town. Liam had always enjoyed having a white Christmas. Louis smiled slightly at the thought. He imagined him and Liam would spend the morning in the yard with the dogs, running about and pelting each other with snowballs before going inside, cuddling up with a blanket and hot cocoa. Louis would make a cheeky comment about birthday sex, which would lead to sweet, giggly sex on the floor because they’ve rolled off the couch when Louis decided poking Liam in the side was sexy. Liam would give Louis one of his presents afterwards, maybe tickets to see a show Louis had been itching to see for so long, or maybe new shoes, or something super cheesy, like the year Liam bought himself and Louis matching jumpers. 

“Hey..” Harry said softly, watching Louis zone out. It wasn’t rare that Louis did that. Sometimes he got lost in his thoughts. Louis cleared his throat and let out a soft ‘hmm?’ when Harry broke him from his trance. “So, Niall’s planning to throw the New Year’s party this year. Are you coming?”

Louis shrugged and tugged slightly on the leash when Loki walked too close to the road. “I dunno. I might be busy.” It was the same excuse Louis always used. Little did Louis know, he’d, in fact, be busy, but for reasons that he wouldn’t expect.

After their walk, the boys returned the dogs home and Harry lead Louis to the bathroom and insisted he do Louis’s hair. He even made Louis change clothes, dressing him in a nice pair of black jeans and a light blue button-up. Louis rolled his eyes, complaining that he felt like Harry’s personal barbie doll, but he did it anyhow. Louis learned over the years that the less he resisted, the quicker things got done and the quicker people left him alone. Louis wasn’t sure why Harry was dressing him up. It was just a party with friends and family. It’s not like they had never seen Louis in a pair of joggers and a hoodie before. 

Harry left not long after with threats of sending Zayn over if Louis wasn’t at his house by six. Louis simply waved Harry off before he went to curl up with the dogs, phone in hand, waiting Liam’s promised call. When the clock hit five, Louis held his breath. Liam should’ve called thirty minutes ago. He promised to call 8:30 his time. The longer he went without a sign from Liam, the more worried he got. He knew Liam was busy, knew Liam couldn’t help when he had to cancel planned calls and chats, but it was Louis’s birthday and all he wanted was to hear Liam’s voice for five minutes.

Louis waited until 5:40 before he finally dragged himself to Harry’s house. A couple friends were already there, Harry’s parents and sister, and Louis’s eldest sister. Lottie’s job for the night was to stick by Louis’s side, make sure he didn’t run off and greeted everyone who came to see him. As the night went on, it had become a bit easier for Louis to fall into the rhythm of chatting with his family, happily taking the mugs of eggnog handed to him. Louis hadn’t felt this relaxed and happy in a while. He made a mental note to thank Harry before the night ended.

By eight, Lottie was having Louis sat down on the couch and announced it was time for presents. Slowly, one by one, gifts were passed to Louis. It was always his favorite part of his birthday. He loved gifts and he couldn’t even deny it. He loved the attention he got. Louis thanked each person as he opened the present given to him. When it was Harry’s turn, Louis turned to him with a wide grin. Harry was always the master gift giver.

“My gift isn’t exactly wrapped…” Harry trailed off and reached into his pocket. He bit his lip as he pulled out a long piece of fabric. 

Louis slowly took the fabric with furrowed brows and didn’t bother masking the slightly offended and hurt expression on his face. He had expected more from Harry, “that’s umm.. thanks?” He said, voice going to a higher pitch with confusion.

Harry grinned and took it back, standing up and pulling Louis with him. “It’s a blindfold.” Louis could hear Niall somewhere behind him, snorting and muttering a ‘kinky’. “I couldn’t wrap it, so I’m wrapping you.” Harry turned Louis’s back towards him and carefully placed the fabric over Louis’s eyes then tied it around his head. 

“Is this necessary?” Louis asked, feeling one of Harry’s hands drop to his lower back and gently nudge him forward to start walking.

“Yes, now take a left,” Harry said, leading Louis to the center of his living room. Louis managed to only trip once, over his own feet and a pile of wrapping paper. “Now, sit still. I’m gonna go get your present.” He patted Louis’s shoulder and disappeared out of the room. 

Louis stood impatiently, fingers tapping against his thighs as he strained his ears to listen for any sign of what his gift could be. The guests were all staring at Louis and fidgeting just as much as him. Everyone but Louis knew the surprise that was waiting for him just outside the door. Everyone knew to keep their mouths shut and not say a thing. 

Liam had been informed two weeks ago that he’d be home in time for Christmas. His service was no longer needed in Afghanistan and would soon be on a flight back to London. Liam had things to take care of before he could come home. But, the most important was surprising Louis. Harry had been ecstatic to help out. He planned out Louis’s party and made sure Louis was there on time, in place when Liam arrived. 

Harry hugged Liam tightly, having missed one of his best mates, after going years without seeing him. After their momentary reunion, Harry walked Liam out to the living room. Liam’s eyes scanned the room, grinning when he saw his family and friends. He would say hello to all of them after, but for now, he had to kiss his husband. Liam stopped directly in front of Louis and never in his life had he ever been pushed to his limit like this. He struggled, using all his self control, not to grab Louis and kiss him breathless in that moment. 

After what felt like an eternity, Louis heard footsteps approaching and he shifted towards the sound. “Well? Are ya gonna give me me bloody gift or what, Styles? Because I’m not liking this game anymore,” Louis complained. 

“You have to guess what it is,” Harry said, standing nearby. Louis’s head turned towards Harry’s voice, and if he didn’t have his blindfold on, Harry was sure Louis would be scowling at him. “Just go on,” Harry gestured towards Liam. “Reach out and touch it.” 

Louis sighed heavily, unknowing to the grins on his guests faces and the tears that were in Liam’s eyes. “You’re so fucking weird, you know that, Harry?” Louis shook his head and reached out, hand pressing to Liam’s toned chest. Louis’s brows furrowed and he patted the object again. “It’s a shirt..” he trailed off, grabbing the pocket on Liam’s uniform and tugging. Liam’s hands were clenched by his sides, trying to keep his balance. Louis’s hands continued their travel up until they were patting Liam’s cheek. “A person? I swear, if this is another stripper..”

Liam bit his lips together, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous and oblivious Louis was. “Ow, Lou, that’s my eye,” Liam finally said when Louis’s finger poked him right in the eye. He grabbed Louis’s wrist, catching him before he could do it again. But it wasn’t like Louis was going to. Louis’s whole body froze when he heard that all too familiar voice. His body felt rigid and cold and his stomach was turning. There was no way he heard who he thought he did. “Think I’m gonna have to use that blindfold of yours as an eyepatch now.” 

Louis’s lips parted as if he were going to speak, but no words came out. He chased after the hand that released his wrist, blindly trying to grab onto Liam. “Hey, hey, calm down,” Liam spoke softly as he leaned down, letting his lips brush against Louis’s. He slowly pushed the fabric off Louis’s face, letting it pool around his neck. A soft gasp left Louis’s lips when his eyes adjusted to the light and all he saw was Liam. Louis threw himself forward, arms wrapping tightly around Liam’s neck, causing Liam to laugh and hug him back, lifting Louis slightly off the floor. 

“Hi, baby,” Liam murmured into Louis’s hair, pressing a soft kiss there. When he heard Louis’s sniffle, Liam rubbed his husband’s back and hugged him tighter. “Sh.. I’m right here,” he cooed softly, smiling with his eyes shut as he focused on the feeling of having Louis in his arms again. That smile grew as Louis pulled back enough to attach his lips to Liam’s, kissing him properly for the first time in almost four years. 

Louis’s hands moved to cup both of Liam’s cheeks, a watery smile on his face as he stared up at Liam. “You’re home,” he whispered, fingers brushing over the beard on Liam’s face. 

“I’m home,” Liam confirmed and kissed him again before both of their parents swooped in to get their hugs and kisses, welcoming Liam home. Louis spent the night tucked under Liam’s arm.

Liam excused himself to have a minute alone with his own parents and sisters. He had been away from them as long as he was gone from Louis and it felt good to see them again. Louis took the moment to find Harry. “I fucking love you,” he yelled into Harry’s ear, pouncing the younger lad from behind, making his drink slosh over the brim of the cup and onto his hand. 

Harry smirked and waggled his brows back at Louis, “yeah, don’t let military man over there hear that,” he teased. Louis laughed and shook his head, letting Harry turn around so he could properly hug the lad. 

“Thank you so much,” he whispered into Harry’s ear, fists curling into Harry’s shirt. “Just.. for everything. Thank you, Haz.” Harry had done so much for Louis over the years. He never once left Louis’s side, taking care of him more than a grown man should be taken care of. Louis would forever be in debt to Harry. 

Harry smiled softly and kissed the top of Louis’s head and pulled back to look down at him. “Anything for you, Lou. You’re my best mate.” Louis gave Harry another hug before going to find Liam, with whom he spent the remainder of the night with, stealing kisses and holding onto him. 

People slowly filed out of Harry’s house, each stopping by to welcome Liam home once again, wish Louis happy birthday, and Merry Christmas to both lads. Eventually, the husbands, too, said their goodbyes and made their way home. The car ride was silent, Louis’s hand in Liam’s as he drove. The silence broken when Liam opened the front door, only to be attacked by their two dogs, overly excited to see their greatly missed owner. 

“Oh, my,” Liam knelt down to rub Loki, though he didn’t need to do so to rub Watson. The Great Dane was just about Louis’s size, definitely taller when on his back legs. “You two are so big!” He exclaimed and hugged both dogs, laughing loudly as they licked, kissing his face and barked at him. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve missed you, too. Can’t wait to take you both running, buy you lots of more toys, gonna have a nice cuddle. We’re gonna have so much fun now that Daddy’s home.” He gave both dogs a kiss before slowly standing. 

Louis stood to the side, arms crossed over his chest, just watching with a fond smile on his face. “What about me? Don’t I get a nice cuddle?” He pouted at Liam, batting his lashes as Liam sauntered over and placed his hands on Louis’s hips. 

“You want a cuddle?” Liam grinned, looking down at Louis. “You want a cuddle? Oh, I’ll give you a cuddle.” He quickly ducked down, throwing Louis over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Louis squealed, kicking his legs and swatting Liam’s bum. “I’ll cuddle you real nice.” Louis couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculous husband. Once he made his way upstairs, Liam dumped Louis on the bed, smiling down at the feather-haired lad. He stood at the end of the bed and slowly began stripping out of his uniform, keeping his boxers and white-shirt on. Louis followed his lead before scooting up the bed in his boxers and laid down, holding his arms out to Liam. 

“Happy birthday, Lou,” Liam murmured, crawling over Louis and leaned down to peck his lips before laying down, scooping Louis into his arms. Louis hummed softly, wrapping his own arms around Liam’s waist and tangling their legs together. He was afraid to let Liam go. Afraid that he if did, Liam would leave him again, and never return. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have a Christmas gift for you..” Louis started, feeling guilt weigh down in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t been able to buy Liam a gift in years, neither Christmas or birthday or anniversary. 

Liam shook his head and brushed his hand through Louis’s hair, smiling at the soft feel of it between his fingers. “No, babe. Being here is enough. Being with you and the pups.. It’s all I could want for Christmas. I just want to stay home and cuddle my beautiful husband.” He kissed Louis’s temple, eyes falling shut for a moment. 

Louis smiled and tipped his chin up to catch Liam’s lips in his own. “I love you, Liam.”

“I love you, too, Lou.” Liam kept Louis wrapped in his arms the remainder of the night, his suddenly muscular arms. Louis couldn’t get over how much Liam’s body had filled out since he joined the army, how much his beard had grown. He definitely couldn’t wrap his head around that fact Liam was here. _Liam was home._


End file.
